heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doom Patrol Vol 1 102
:* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * * * :* :* :* :* Adversaries: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Adzu * Hank * Jimmy * Zaputa Locations: * * , ** * Items: * Shnootzy Vehicles: * Rocket-Foil | Notes = * This story continues from . * This story is divided into three chapters: :*Chapter 1: 8 Against Eternity :*Chapter 2: The Zombies of Atlantis :*Chapter 3: The King Who Could Not Die * Beast Boy meets Steve Dayton for the first time in this issue. Dayton will later become Beast Boy's adoptive father. * This issue contains a half-page humor strip by Henry Boltinoff entitled "Cap's Hobby Hints". * This issue is reprinted in Doom Patrol Archives Volume 3. | Trivia = * This comic book features advertisements for the following products: :—National Social Welfare public service announcement :—AMT Hobbies - AMT 1937 Cord 812 convertible coupe model :—DC Comics - Showcase starring the Spectre :—DC Comics - Action Comics #334 (featuring Supergirl) :—DC Comics - Teen Titans comic book series debut :—Ant farm live ants kit * Multi-Man shapeshifts into the following forms in this issue: :*Lobster :*Manta Ray :*Rooster Fish :*Sardine :*Whale | Recommended = * Doom Patrol (Volume 1) * Doom Patrol (Volume 2) * Doom Patrol (Volume 3) * Doom Patrol (Volume 4) * The Official Doom Patrol Index #1 * The Official Doom Patrol Index #2 * Challengers of the Unknown (Volume 1) * Challengers of the Unknown (Volume 2) * Challengers of the Unknown (Volume 3) * My Greatest Adventure * Secret Origins (Volume 2) Annual #1 * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe VII * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe IX | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 1966 * Doom Patrol image gallery * Doom Patrol appearances list * Doom Patrol roster * Doom Patrol rogues gallery * Beast Boy image gallery * Beast Boy appearances list * Beast Boy quotes page * Chief image gallery * Chief appearances list * Chief quotes page * Elasti-Girl image gallery * Elasti-Girl appearances list * Elasti-Girl quotes page * Negative Man image gallery * Negative Man appearances list * Negative Man quotes page * Robotman image gallery * Robotman appearances list * Robotman quotes page * Steve Dayton image gallery * Steve Dayton appearances list * Steve Dayton quotes page | Links = * Doom Patrol #102 entry at the Grand Comics Database * Doom Patrol article at Wikipedia * Doom Patrol biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Challengers of the Unknown article at Wikipedia * Challengers of the Unknown biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe* Chief biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Elasti-Girl biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Negative Man biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Robotman biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}